He Ain't No Hawkeye
is the fourth episode of Cody 10. Plot It was 9:00 PM. Cody was looking out his window. "The green things were weird..." Suddenly Cody saw an archer perched in a tree, aiming at him. The archer fired a black arrow at Cody. Cody's room exploded, and Cody ran downstairs. The archer was down there. He fired some yellow arrows at some electrical outlets. The living room exploded, but Cody escaped escaped. The house was in ruins. "At least I didn't do it!" exclaimed Cody happily. Cody then transformed into XLR8. He sped off into the wreckage of the house to look for his sister, mom, and Crazy Helen. His sister Amanda was still awake, and she climbed out of the rubble. "What happened?" "Archer dude destroyed the house." answered Cody. XLR8 then reverted. "I'll go look for mom and Crazy Helen. And our cat. You hold off the archer guy." "Sure, archers love me!" answered Cody. Cody ran into Mrs. Hatenian's yard. "NANANANANA, YOU CAN'T DESTROY THIS HOUSE!" The archer fired two red arrows at Cody. Cody dodged, and Mrs. Hatenian's kitchen caught on fire. The archer fired five black arrows at Cody, and Cody dodged them all. Mrs. Hatenian's house was destroyed. "Now Mrs. Hatenian has no house! Archers are pretty cool!" Cody laughed. Cody transformed into Upgrade and morphed into a pickup truck, and rammed into the archer. The archer was sent hurdling onto the road, where an 18-wheeler ran over him. A crunching noise was heard. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" answered Cody. Cody reverted, and the archer looked perfectly fine. Cody took a rock and fired it at the archer's bow. Th archer fired a brown arrow at Cody, and Cody was turned into stone. He shook it off. "Cody, I found our cat and Elly! Both alive!" Amanda shouted. "What about our mom?" "I can't find her!" "Now we lost both of our parents!?" The archer fired a green arrow at a car. It dissolved the door. "Umm, archer guy, do you even have the keys to that?" The archer got out and fired several purple arrows at Cody. He dodged them all. "Na na na na na!" The archer fired a white arrow at Cody, and Cody fell asleep. Amanda rushed in, and woke him up. Cody transformed into a frog thing. "Hmm... Oh yeah! I remember this! I can upchuck things!" The archer fired several yellow arrows at Upchuck. Upchuck swallowed, and fired a yellow orb at the archer. The archer was shocked, and limped away to a jet. He then got in it and flew away. Upchuck reverted. Amanda looked at Cody. "Hey, I didn't know there was a jet parked over there! Am I supposed to notice everything!?" questioned Cody. Crazy Helen walked up to Cody and Amanda, with their cat. "Your mom... She didn't survive. You'll probably have to go live with your Uncle Jake." "So now both our parents are dead now?" Amanda and Cody said at the same time. "I have to say... yes." The End Trivia *The archers arrows all have to do with a specific thing: **Black is a bomb **Red is fire **Purple is poison **Green is acid **Yellow is electricity **Brown is stone **White is sleep Category:Ship Category:Series Category:Cody 10